A Digi Wedding
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: It's the big day for Davis and yolei. Epiloge. One-Shot! Also Takari,Taiora,joun,Koumi,and mostly Daiyako


Davis=Daisuke

Yolei=Miyako

/=Thoughts or scene change

Other couples as well.

* * *

Today 10 years ago they defeated malomyotismon. Now they are facing something more stressful.

'Yolei & Davis's wedding'

/With Yolei/

"Yolei you look fine" said her maid of honor Kari Takaishi (Kari & Tk got married 1 year ago)

"Fine I look just fine" said Yolei freaking out

"You look beautiful Yolei" said another bride made Mimi

"Do you think Davis will like it?" asked Yolei nervously

"I think he'll love you even more in it" said her other bride made Sora Kamiya

(She married Tai 2 years ago)

"He'll probley like her more out of it" said Mimi Izumi (she married Izzy 3 years ago)

Then they all started laughing

/With Davis/

"Hey dude big day" said Davis's grooman matt Ishida

"Yeah you getting cold feet yet?" teased his grooman Tai Kamiya

"Hey leave him alone guys" said Davis's best man Tk Takaishi

"Hey guys guess what "asked Izzy Izumi

"What" asked Davis?

"Well I got you and yolei an early wedding gift "said Izzy

"You didn't have to "said Davis

"No I had to so here it is come in guys "as Izzy said that all the digidestined's digimon came in

"Agumon"

"Gabumon"

"Veemon"

Yelled the guys

"Tai" yelled Agumon as he hugged him

"Matt good to see you again "said Gabumon as he went to hug matt

"Hey Davish how you doing? "Said Veemon as he hugged him

"Hey we heard that someone was getting married "said Byiomon

"Yup and that would be Davis here" said Tai

"Really to who? Himself "joke Gomamon

"Not funny but to who? "Asked Gatomon

"Well I'm marrying Yolei" said Davis

All the digimon look at him in shock

"Really "they all asked

"Yup and I'm so happy I love Yolei and I can't wait to get married "said Davis

"Wow ok I'm happy for Yolei but if you hurt her I'll come after you "said Hawkmon seriously

"I wouldn't plan on it "said Davis

"Ok you finish getting ready and I'll take the digimon to their partners "said Izzy

"Okay we'll see you guys after okay "asked Matt

"Okay bye "said the digimon as the left the room

/with Yolei/

"Hawkmon I can't believe you're here "said Yolei hugging Hawkmon

"I can't believe your marrying Davis "said Hawkmon

"Well believe it "said Yolei

"Yolei it's about to start "said Mimi

"Ok action time,see you after "said Yolei

"Alright" said hawkmon as she left

/The Altar Room/

/Yolie's thoughts/

As I walked down the aisle I look to see all my friends. And at the end I see him my handsome

Soon-to-be husband his chocolate brown eyes that make me melt. His maroon hair and tan skin.

Now his looks aren't why I'm marrying him he's sweet, considerate, loving, and all around knows how to make me smile.

/Davis's thoughts/

I watched her walk towards me. Her lavender hair flowing long. Her dress long and beautiful but not as beautiful as her. I love her for so many reasons her brains, her kindness, her looks shallow I know but that doesn't change how I feel about her I'll love her till I die.

She reaches the altar.

"Welcome dearly beloved we are here to join Daisuke Motomiya and Miyako Inoue in holy matcharmonie. If anyone here objects to this wedding please speak now or forever hold your peace "the pastor said then took a short pause

"ok we shall proceed Daisuke Motomiya do you take Miyako Inoue to be you loftful wedded wife in sickness and in health, in richer and poor, in life and in death if yes say I do "said the pastor

"I do "said Davis

"Miyako Inoue do you take Daisuke Motomiya to be you loftful wedded Husband in sickness and in health, in richer and poor, in life and in death if yes say I do "said the pastor

"I do "said Yolei

"Ok before I announce you husband and wife you each have written your own vows you would like to say to each other "said the pastor

"Yolei since the day I meet you I always knew you were a pain in the ass, but I feel in love with you anyway you're beautiful, smart, kind, caring, and considerate. And you're what make my world turn, you make my life worth living and I'm so happy to be spending the rest of my life with someone as wonderful as you. I Love You Yolei. "said Davis

Yolei had tears in her eyes.

"Davis when I first meet you I thought you were just a some dumb soccer loving Google head. But I got to know you and you turned out to be a brave, kind, caring, considerate guy. And today you're still that guy. The guy I fell in love with. And I feel so lucky to be getting married to you. I Love You Davis "said yolei all choked up

"I now preannounce you husband and wife you mat kiss the birde"said the pastor

Then Davis lean in and so did Yolei until their lips meet. When they did the whole church started clapping.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya"said the pastor

/After/

"I'm so happy for you guys "said Davis's sister Jun Kido (surprisingly she ended up marrying Joe)

"Yeah congrats you two "said Davis's brother in-law Joe

"A toast to the both of you may you live happily ever after "said Veemon and Hawkmon

"Awwww" said everyone

"Thanks you guys "said Yolei

"Really you guys are the best "said Davis

/12 Years Later/

"Yuri come on you'll be late "said Yolei Motomiya calling for her daughter

"Coming mom "said Yuri motomiya

Yuri had long purple hair and chocolate brown eyes and light tan skin.

"Good morning honey "said Yuri's father Davis motomiya

"Good morning daddy well I'm off "said Yuri

"Bye sweetie have a good day "said Yolei

"Ok you to bye "said Yuri and then she left for school

"Well did a great job Yolei" said Davis hugging his wife's waist

"Yeah we did "said Yolei

"I Love you"

I Love you too"

**I love daiyako And other couples!**


End file.
